happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Frost Bite Attack". Plot (Back at Frozen Land in the beach, Bambadee and Rockhopper are laying on the snow as Bambadee throw Yarr high while catching the throwing to the air over and over) *Bambadee: Being with you is a lot like my childhood back in my days. *Rockhopper: I always wanted to be a sailor when i was a young chick. The students said that i couldn't be a pirate. This is where we are right now and the words didn't stop me from being one. *Bambadee: You're the man. I'm glad that you're sailing to my island every two months when we have some parties going on. *Rockhopper: The Fair 2007 was special for me. I remember when i forgot to bring the party supplies during the Camp Penguin Party. *Bambadee: Ooh. That gotta hurt. You did came back to set up the Fair. *Rockhopper: I didn't know i was suppose to bring this stuff back at my island until the people told me to set up the party for them the following September. *Bambadee: I miss everything the penguins have while i was gone. *Rockhopper: Can you at least let Yarr go to sleep? *Bambadee: *grab Yarr* We're sleeping on the snow? Fine. Tomorrow, we will sail back to the island with a new replacement on time. *Rockhopper: You need a replacement? My Migrator never break or sunk in the water. *Bambadee: It happen once. The penguins have to fix it all up for you without replacing one. *Rockhopper: I never wanted change. It's like changing a car when it get old for four years. *Bambadee: We never used cars at all. *a snowflake land on his beak* What is this? A snowflake? *Rockhopper: Oh, i see one in the water. *Bambadee: What is up with the climate change when the weather is cold in the middle of the night. *Yarr: *see a snowflake on the rock* *Rockhopper: What is going on? Is there a blizzard coming to the land? *Bambadee: It's not rain. It's a snowstorm coming by. *Fake Frost Bite #1: *land on the ground* Penguins. *Bambadee: Rockhopper, what is that mean Frost Bite doing in the middle of the beach? *Rockhopper: I don't know Bambadee. I think it's a stranger coming by to rob our ship down. *Fake Frost Bite #1: Bambadee! *Bambadee: What the? How did he know my name? *Fake Frost Bite #2: *land down and shoot ice balls at Bambadee* *Bambadee: Hey, that's mean. (Five more fake frost bites land down to shoot ice balls at Bambadee, Rockhopper and Yarr) *Bambadee: Frost Bite attack! *Rockhopper: Mean terrorists! Back to the ship! *Bambadee: I don't know where did they come from. But they all target after me! *Fake Frost Bite #3: Chase! (The fake frost bites chase after them. Back at the Migrator with Dot and Leedah cleaning up the ship's deck.) *Leedah: This man need to clean his ship better. *Dot: I wonder where the ants came from. Every time he travel to a distant island, there's like bugs flying around and most of them get into his deck. *Leedah: Luckily when we travel to a cold island, the ants come off. *Dot: He lives alone. So does you. *Leedah: I work with him nowadays. *Fake Frost Bite #3: *land on the ship* Bird! *Dot: Hey frost, what are you doing here? Aren't you allowed to come? *Fake Frost Bite #4: *land where Dot and Leedah are standing* Boo! *Dot and Leedah: Ah! *Fake Frost Bite #4: Me want food. *Dot: What is going on? (A group of fake frost bites land into Frozen Land and throw ice balls all over the city as the real frost bites scream and run from the fake frost bites chasing them off) *Bambadee: Oh my, who let the strangers in? *Rockhopper: Out! Out! Get off my ship! *Fake Frost Bite #4: Arrr! *Yarr: *bike the fake frost bite* *Fake Frost Bite #4: Ahh! *throw Yarr off the ship* *Bambadee: Nothing leaves a single punch on the ship! *jump high and fire punch on the ship, sunking the Migrator down* *Fake Frost Bite #3: No! Mommy! *Rockhopper: Oh no, not again. *Leedah: Out of the ship! *Dot: I can't believe Bambadee suicide himself to do this. (The Migrator break down as Rockhopper, Dot and Leedah get off the ship with the fakr frost bites flying off to the city) *Rockhopper: Where are they coming from? *Dot: I didn't know this land has rivals between the north and south. *Leedah: Maybe there some frost bites that were exiled from their masters a thousand years ago. *Rockhopper: They come right out of the sky where the snowflakes were landing at the beach. *Bambadee: *come out of the water to the snow* I'm alive. What is going on? *Dot: Dude, you're alive. *Bambadee: Where is Mumble and Erik? Are they okay? *Rockhopper: The fakes are after our friends. We need to get them to safety. *Bambadee: Let's warn the others that the fakes are going to torn this land down. *Rockhopper: A pirate's work is never done. (Back with Mumble and Erik as they reached to the big snow hill) *Erik: What happen? *Mumble: They were right there. I heard them singing. *Erik: I think we were late on reaching to the biggest snow hill to catch them up. *Old Frost Bite: Guys, guys! The land is in danger. *Mumble: What? Who is causing the land to break apart? (The fake frost bites land on the snow hill, preying to catch on them) *Old Frost Bite: Those frost bites with purple eyes are destroying most of the land in pieces. *Mumble: Slide down! (Mumble, Erik and the old frost bite slide as the fake frost bites follow them chasing on the snow hill) *Mumble: This is a nightmare. I made the curses come to reach after me. *Erik: It's not your fault. Someone must be behind the Frozen Land attack. *Mumble: Either Herbert or Boss Skua were behind all of this. They wanted to play a trick on us. *Old Frost Bite: The last time we have a problem like this was the earthquake of 2005. *Mumble: That's 10 years ago. *Old Frost Bite: Never get old. *Erik: Look out! *Old Frost Bite: *hold Mumble and Erik* Up and away! *slide on a ice patch and slide off the hill to fly high in the sky* *Mumble: What's happening? *Erik: I see the town in danger. *Old Frost Bite: Safe landing coming up! (The Old Frost Bite land on the pool with Mumble and Erik as the group splash and laugh in the water) *Old Frost Bite: We're outta here folks. No one can stop us from tearing the land down. *Mumble: Whoa. That's a big snowstorm. *Old Frost Bite: That's no snowstorm. It's a blizzard causing the terrorists to land down and throw a war on us. *Erik: I'm scared. *Mumble: Don't worry Erik. We will get ourselves out into this. *Fake Frost Bite #1: They're in the pool! *Fake Frost Bite #2: Get them! *Old Frost Bite: Oh fish. We're doomed. *Mumble: Safe yourselves! *Bambadee: *blast a fire bomb on the fake frost bites* Shoot shoot shoot! *Rockhopper: Boys, are you okay? *Mumble: Yes we are. *Old Frost Bite: Come on, come on. *get off the pool* I need to evacuate out of this place. *Dot: We all have to evacuate? *Bambadee: There is no time to waste. We have to save the land from the fakes trying to torn the world down. *Mumble: The frost bites you killed are fakes? *Erik: They must be impostors from the bad weather. (The frost bites are in the dead end of the wall as the fake frost bites are about to capture the real frost bites) *Frost Bite #1: Whenever i say go, we go. *Frost Bite #2: I don't wanna get frozen. *Fake Frost Bite #3: Ice. *Fake Frost Bite #4: Ice. *Fake Frost Bite #5: Ice. *Frost Bite #3: Help us! (Merry Walrus with the frost bite elders throw their ice powers to shoot the fakes off) *Merry Walrus: Are you okay? *Frost Bite #1: Merry Walrus! You save us all. *Noel: Open the gate. (The gate is open as the frost bites hide into the guardians zone) *Noel: Hide into the guardian zone as safe and sound while we get rid of those fakes. *Merry Walrus: There's also a big blizzard apporching to the land. *Lin: This doesn't sound good for a citizen. *Noel: Where's Bambadee and the others? (Bambadee and Dot throw snowballs at the fake frost bites as Rockhopper and Leedah use their swords to slash the fakes down) *Bambadee: This snowball throwing stuff is getting harder than i thought. *Dot: We're weak. Use something powerful. *Bambadee: I already learned one of Sensei's powers from Card-Jitsu class. *fire blast at the fakes* *Dot: Ooh. *open her Paka Arrow case up* My long time friend. *whistle her Paka Arrow to move the arrow by killing the fakes up* *Bambadee: Water blast! *water blast on the fakes* *Fake Frost Bite #3: Wet! Wet! Wet! (Mumble and Erik are on the top of the building, setting a attack on the fake frost bites with a cannon) *Mumble: We fire up the cannon and blast those fakes away. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Mumble: Numa numa. *blast a cannonball at the fake frost bite* High score! *Erik: *blast a cannonball at the fake frost bite* I did it. *Mumble: Take that ice sharps! (Bambadee use the force field as the fakes try to break the force field out) *Bambadee: Dot, a little help? *Dot: Nothing stop by my side. *whistle by letting the Paka Arrow kill all the fakes in a circle* *Bambadee: *remove the force field and thunder blast on the fakes* Rumor has it. *Rockhopper: I got your stinky cheese on you! *slash the fake frost bite* *Leedah: No one can take my makeup stuff away. *slash the fake frost bite* *Rockhopper: You make it a good team mate. *Leedah: You were a father to me. *Rockhopper: My dad was a brave protector at my island. *Leedah: So does my mom. She was a captain before sailing to your island. *Rockhopper: Power of the sword! *cut the fake frost bite's head off* *Bambadee: Ooh. That's a bit of a censored. *Dot: There's no blood. *Bambadee: Oh yeah. They're made of ice and melt into water. (The fake frost bites glow and power-up with the power of the shards) *Mumble: Why are their eyes glowing? *Erik: Is this because, we shot five of their friends down? *Mumble: That must be the shard power, causing the frost bites to go under control and destroy everything the world have. *Erik: We have to tell Bambadee about this. *Mumble: We can't. He's not going to like when he hear all about this. When we faced the shards at the Dark Dimension, their master was the one behind all of this. I think the shards were disguised as frost bites to set a attack on the universe. *Erik: That's crazy! *Fake Frost Bite #4: Hey, get out of there. *shoot ice balls at Mumble and Erik* *Mumble and Erik: Ah! *land to the ground* *Fake Frost Bite #4: Patinetic birds. *Mumble: Are you okay? *Mumble: Yes daddy. *Fake Frost Bites: *laugh at Mumble* *Mumble: Stay away who you are and don't touch Erik. *Fake Frost Bite #5: Give me a baby fluff. *Mumble: Don't even think about it. *Bambadee: *shoot fire balls at the fakes* *Mumble: Bambadee, how many frost bites are destroying the city? *Bambadee: It came right out of the hurricane. *Erik: That's a blizzard. *Mumble: It lights up in purple lightning. *Bambadee: Like the shards, the big storm get stronger and stronger and lead many winds around the world. *Dot: Bambadee, we need some help. *Bambadee: Last one there is a skua! *shoot fire balls everywhere at the fakes* *Mumble: Watch this. *ice smash on the fakes* *Erik: Wow. *Mumble: Eat some fakers! *ice smash again on the fakes* *Rockhopper: *slash two fake frost bites* Meat and spin. *Leedah: *cut the fake frost bites in half* That's a dozen of fakes all cut off. *Bambadee: *air cut on the fakes* *Erik: Yeah, go Mumble, go. *Mumble: Poa! *ice smash on the fakes* *Erik: *roll over and jump to kick on the fake frost bite* Boo-yah. *Mumble: No one can beat us now. *Bambadee: *fire smash on the ground to float the fake frost bites up* Nah nah nah bah boo boo. *Fake Frost Bite #5: Rain ice! (The big frost bite blizzard rain ice all over the land as the ices blast all over the land with the frost bites running and hiding inside of the musem. Bambadee and the gang watch over the ice falling over from the big blizzard) *Bambadee: This is just like rain fire, but worse. *Mumble: It's a big big storm out there. *Erik: First the Doomberg, now the Doomstorm. *Bambadee: The Doomstorm? I like that name a lot. *Dot: Bambadee, go stop the storm. *Bambadee: Fine. The hero is here to protect us all. *grow some ice wings to fly to the blizzard storm* *Mumble: Be careful out there. The ice sharps will slash you down. *Dot: He'll be fine. He's no superhero with super stregh. *Rockhopper: He'll be safe in the clouds. (In the clouds of the fake frost bite blizzard, Bambadee fly around the holes to find where the fake frost bites are) *Bambadee: This is the most dangerous part of the winds i've ever been too. This is getting colder than i thought. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters